Surprise!
by Kazu Eri
Summary: It's 3 days before Ginji's birthday! But he got into a misunderstanding with Ban and ran away! What will happen? Find OUT! Please RnR! My first fic so forgive me if it's a bad start... WAS RE POSTED A VERY LONG TIME AGO


It's 3 days before Ginji's birthday! But he got into a misunderstanding with Ban and ran away! What will happen? Find OUT! Please RnR!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Get Backers (I would be really happy if I did and keep Kazu-chan all for myself -evil laugh-)

This is my first time to write in fanfiction so sorry if I have wrong grammars. -.-;; Oh, it took me almost a week to write this and years to post it -.-;; See how many times Ginji got surprised. XD

* * *

**Surprise!**

It was April 16. The same jazz music is played on the radio inside the small cafe. The weather was beautiful and all sunny. People doing their own businesses enjoyed this weather. But, for some reasons, there are others who are not enjoying at all.

"Do as I say, Ginji!" Shouts were heard from the Honky Tonk.

They would always hear shouts and noises inside this small building. But this was a different one they would always hear.

"No, Ban-chan! Never!" Ginji said. He could feel a lump in his throat.

"You're the problem, Ginji! You are!" Ban shouted, pointing at his blonde partner.

Ginji was stunned of what Ban said. He would always say those words but, it had a different effect on Ginji. It's the same words but it's different. _Oh! Everything's the same!_

Ban noticed it but he just sat down and lighted a cigarette. Ginji's hand began to show sparks of electricity. His emotions are all mixed up.

Ginji was hurt of what Ban said. It wasn't the first time that Ban had said such words to him. But he felt it wasn't the same. The words are the same but with different content in it. He ran out of the bar without a word.

"Oh, my… What did you do, Ban-san?" Natsumi asked, concern can be read all over her face.

Ban was just staring at the ceiling while smoking, like nothing happened.

* * *

"I can't believe, Ban-chan would say such words." Ginji said sniffling and hugged his knees while sitting on a bench.

His tears were about to fall when he heard foot steps coming closer to him. And a very familiar aura.

"What are you doing here, Ginji-kun?" a voice said in front of him. He wouldn't forget that voice.

"Hahaha. H-Hello A-Akabane-san," Ginji said in his chibi form. "H-how a-about y-you? W-what a-are y-y-you d-d-doing h-here?" he stammered.

"Well, I was just merely passing by. How about you?" Akabane asked with a petite smile. You wouldn't know that he's cold blooded.

"Well…" Ginji's expression became serious.

"Did you cry, Ginji-kun?"

"How can you tell?"

"Well, your eyes are a bit watery. Here's a handkerchief. Wipe it." Akabane said while reaching a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Ginji.

Ginji was surprised because the handkerchief was white.

"Is it really okay?" Ginji said looking up the older male.

"I do not mind if you use it…" Again he gave the blonde a smile.

Ginji wiped his tears with the back of his hand and gave the handkerchief back to Akabane, who tucked it back in his pant's pocket and didn't mind Ginji's actions towards him. He's already used to this boy. Who would always want an opportunity to get away from him and avoid him.

"What seems to be the problem, Ginji-kun? You are not with your partner today that is quite odd." Akabane asked and sat beside Ginji.

Ginji almost jumped from his seat when Akabane sat next to him.

"Actually, Ban-chan and I had a fight," He started, "And I don't have enough courage to face him today. And I think I won't be able to face him again for a few days."

"Where will you stay, if you can not return to Mido-kun for the time being?" Akabane asked with a petite smile.

"Well… I don't know." Ginji replied and heaved a sigh.

"You can stay at my apartment."

"Can, I?" Ginji couldn't believe that a guy like him would offer him a place to stay.

"Yes. Or you would prefer sleeping in the cold pavement?"

Ginji doesn't have a choice and accepted Akabane's offer.

And they walked to Akabane's apartment, Ginji behind Akabane

* * *

They arrived at Akabane's apartment. It was not so big anyway. There was not much furniture. In the middle of the apartment was the living room, a sofa and a couch, then to the right was the kitchen and the dining room. To the left there were two doors. One was the bathroom and the other is Akabane's bedroom.

Ginji expects that everything in Akabane's apartment would be in black and red, but everything was… Normal… I think… Ginji thought. He noticed the window in the living room has white cutains.

"Did you eat already, Ginji-kun?" Akabane interrupted Ginji's thoughts. He took off his hat and cloak and hangs it on the coat hanger. He gently took off his shoes and slipped into his slippers. He took out another pair of slippers and placed it on the floor, as a gesture of offering it to Ginji.

"Well… I'll be fine, Akabane-san." Ginji answered taking off his shoes and wore the slippers.

"Are you sure?" Akabane asked again looking at him, his head slightly tilted.

"Un." Ginji replied.

"You can sleep in my bed then. I will sleep here in the sofa." Akabane seated on the sofa.

"A-Are you sure?" Ginji said, sweating. "I-I mean you live here and I'm just a guess." He said carefully so he wouldn't make Akabane mad.

Akabane raised a brow and smiled.

"Do not worry Ginji-kun… It is fine. And as my guess, it is also my responsibility to make sure that you are at ease in my home." Akabane said gently and smiled.

Ginji didn't insist on arguing with him, whether he'll sleep in his room or not, he doesn't want to end up "Sliced Ginji" later on if he made Akabane loose his temper.

"Thank you, Akabane-san," Ginji bowed. "Oyasumi nasaii." And walked inside Akabane's room.

"Oyasumi, Ginji-kun." Akabane smiled and turned off the lights.

Ginji's eyes widened as he stepped inside Akabane's room.

He saw a single bed with white sheets and blankets. The window's curtains are also white. He walked towards the bed and sat on it. He almost acted like a kid, bouncing on the soft bed.

"Wow. I can't believe I'll be able to sleep on a soft bed again." He said joyfully and lied down.

His happy expression didn't last long as Ban's image slipped into his mind again.

_I wonder what Ban-chan's doing…_ He thought and closed his eyes. And as he closed them, he has fallen into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhkk…" Ginji was surprised to see Akabane beside him in the bed. Very sound asleep.

_H-How did he get hear?! _Ginji thought and managed not to jump off the bed.

Akabane woke up. Ginji got alarmed that he would cut him to pieces for disturbing his travel in slumber land.

"Oh… Ginji-kun… You're awake already." Akabane said while slowly sitting up.

Ginji sighed in relief that his thought was wrong. Akabane stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. Like he didn't even notice that he slept with Ginji.

"I'll be cooking breakfast, so fix yourself Ginji-kun." He smiled and disappeared from the doorway.

"Ahahaha… Ok." Ginji said in his chibi form.

Everything was ready when Ginji showed up in the kitchen. He was surprised to see Akabane in a white apron with a big strawberry design in the middle. Akabane's sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and 2 buttons loose on his white long sleeves.

"Oh, Ginji-kun… Come here in the table. Let's eat." Akabane said.

"H-hai…" Ginji said.

Their breakfast was sunny side up eggs, bacon and orange juice. Ginji was surprised (again) that a person like Akabane could cook a delicious breakfast.

_Wow! This guy is really great! It's kinda weird? I can't believe a guy like him can cook this great!_ Ginji thought.

"What did you and Midou-kun fought about?" Akabane asked after drinking some of his black coffee.

"It's a just a small fight, we'll fix it." Ginji replied with his trademark smile.

"Will you be working with him again?" Akbane asked. That was an unexpected question.

Ginji was silent. He wasn't sure what he'll say. "I… don't know…"

"Oh… How about you find a job, Ginji-kun, that is not related in retrieving?" Akabne then suggested.

"You're right! Oh, arigato gozaimasu for the meal Akabane-san." Ginji said in chibi mode after eating.

"It's ok Ginji-kun… Oh, one more thing. If you decided not to go back to Mido-kun anymore, this is an offer, you're free to stay." Akabane said while slowly sipping his black coffee.

"Ok, I'll go find work now."

"Here's the key to my apartment." and Akabane threw a duplicate key to Ginji.

Ginji caught the key. "Thanks."

Akabane just smiled and sipped his black coffee

* * *

Ginji left the apartment and began walking in the streets. He saw a wanted sign on a building. It says:

"_Wanted:  
Dishwasher/Waiter  
Anyone age 18 & up  
Go inside and look  
For Mr. Kawabata"_

"I think this will do." Ginji told himself.

But he noticed something. "It's strange… It looks a lot like Ban-chan's handwriting. Hmm… Oh well…"

He entered the building and looked for Mr. Kawabata. It was quite weird for him to find work. Well after all, the only reason why he didn't look for work in the first place was because of Ban's pride. He was too stubborn to look for a part-time job.

"Is Kawabata-san here?" Ginji asked the clerk.

"Yes, he's in his office." the clerk replied without even looking at Ginji. He was busy reading a magazine.

"Where's his office?" Ginji asked.

"At the end of the hallway." the clerk pointed to his left.

"Thank you." Ginji said and hurried off.

He went to the office and he was hired. He started to work on that day.

* * *

"Hey! Uhmm… you… uhm…" the chef called and he didn't know the new employees name.

"Me sir?" Ginji asked quizzically.

"Yeah! You… you're uhh…" the chef scratched his head.

"Ginji, sir."

"Ah yes! Ginji, throw this garbage outside."

"Yes, sir." Ginji said then took the garbage bag and went outside.

After he threw the garbage in the garbage can, he saw Ban. Ban noticed him and began walking towards him. He was wearing his usual grin.

"Yo, electric eel boy! What are doing and why are you wearing that uniform?" Ban asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm working." Ginji replied in a serious face. He felt his heart beat faster when he saw Ban.

"What job is it?" Ban grinned.

"A waiter… in this restaurant."

"What kind of job is that?!" Ban laughed at this. "That's not a job of a retrie-!"

"I'm not a retriever anymore!" Ginji shouted, not allowing Ban to finish what he was about to say.

"I'm just an ordinary civilian! So go now… Go to your retrieving job Midou Ban-sama. I have work to do." then Ginji returned inside the restaurant.

Ginji is confused with his feelings. He doesn't know if he really hates Ban or not. But one things for sure, Ban doesn't like what he is right now.

"Perfect…" Ban said while smiling mischievously.

Then Ban walked on.

* * *

It was almost dark when Ginji got back to the apartment from his job. It was exactly when Ginji showed up in front of the door and Akabane was walking towards him.

"Oh, Ginji-kun. How was your day?" Akabane said with a petite smile. Though Akabane doesn't look like he cares about what happened to Ginji.

"Well… I found a job." Ginji said while they enter. He looked exhausted and tired but his eyes show the difference.

"What job is it?" Akabane asked while taking off his shoes.

"I'm a waiter in a restaurant down the street." Then he sat down the sofa. He was really exhausted.

Akabane took off his hat and cloak and hang it at the coat hanger. Then rolled up his sleeves to his elbow, loosens 2 buttons on his shirt, and puts on his white apron.

Ginji was just staring at the ceiling while Akabane cooks their dinner. He was thinking about Ban. He was thinking of what will happen if his friendship with Ban would be over. Akabane disturbed him from his vision of the future and called him to the table.

While they were eating, Akabane noticed that Ginji looked troubled.

"What's wrong, Ginji-kun? I thought you got a job?" Akabane asked and sipped from his coffee.

"Well… Ban and I had a little talk in the place where I work in." Ginji replied with a slight frown on his face.

"What did you talk about?" Akabane looked at Ginji

"About my work and being a GetBacker."

"Did you fix your problem?"

"I think it got worse." Ginji said with a sigh.

"Really…?"

"Aha."

"How about we talk to Mido-kun tomorrow?" Akabane said with a smile.

"What about my work?" Ginji thought instantly. "I have to go to work at exactly 8:00 in the morning and be back home before dusk. I won't have the time to talk to him." Ginji was really thinking that he doesn't want to talk to Ban at all.

"Its ok, I'm sure of it." Akabane smiled, then stood up and took the empty plates and washed it.

"Go to sleep… I think you'll need it…" Akabane said with a smile.

"Ok." Ginji said without any protest and went to bed. Ginji doesn't have enough energy left to argue with Akabane, and if he did argue with him, he won't be able to see another dawn.

* * *

"Aaahakk…" Ginji saw Akabane in the bed, but this time he was sitting in the edge of the bed looking at him through closed eyes.

"You woke up late today, Ginji-kun. It's already 11:00 am. Why is that?" Akabane asked with a smile.

"Maybe because," Ginji said then yawned. "I'm tired from my work…" Then he rubbed his eye.

"Oh… So get ready, we're going to Mido-kun today right?" Akabane said then smiled.

"Ok."

Ginji then went to the bathroom to do the morning business. When he got out of the bathroom, he saw Akabane sitting in the sofa wearing his black cloak and hat.

"Sit here, Ginji-kun. We have to talk about our plan to talk to Mido-kun." Akabane said and pats the space beside him.

"Ok, so what is it?" Ginji said and sat down.

"If you're going to talk to Mido-kun, look at me and blink twice if there's a problem." Then he stood up.

It was just a simple reminder and cute at the same time. Ginji then thought about it for awhile then nodded.

"Ok." Ginji stood up too.

"Oh Ginji-kun, come closer…"

"What is it?" Ginji moved his head closer to Akabane, thinking he has something to whisper. Then to his surprise, Akabane kissed him on the cheek!

Ginji blushed after that, and then shivers.

"Ok, let's go now, Ginji-kun." Akabane said and smiled sarcastically like it was nothing.

"Ahaha… Ok." Ginji said, still blushing. He really didn't like that and just had the thought of Akabane was gay. Akabane actually kissed him and it was an unexpected one!

They walked to the Honky Tonk. Ginji was behind Akabane.

* * *

The door opened…

"Irrashai- Oh, Ginji-san it's you! Where have you been this past days?" Natsumi said with a beaming smile.

"Well… I've been to Akabane-san's apartment. I stayed there for awhile." Ginji said while entering and Akabane was behind him.

"Welcome, Kuroudo-san!" Natsumi said joyfully.

"Arigato, Natsumi-kun." Akabane said with a petite smile.

"Uhmmm… Natsumi-chan, where's Ban-chan?" Ginji asked and sat at the counter with Akabane.

"Oh, he's out on a job. He said he'll be back before dark." Natsumi said while wiping the plates.

"Oooh… Hey! Where's Master?" Ginji said noticing that the bar tender wasn't there.

"Master's upstairs. He said he has a fever and I'll manage the bar while he's resting."

Ginji nodded. Akabane ordered two black coffees and gave one to Ginji.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Akabane-san." Ginji said. He needed it. He was already in a cold sweat just thinking about his talk to Ban.

Ginji reached for the sugar dispenser and slowly pored a right amount of sugar in his coffee.

"Do you want some sugar, Akabane-san?" Ginji asked and gave the dispenser to Akabane.

"Thank you, but I don't mix sugar in my coffee." Akabane said and sipped his coffee slowly.

What could his coffee taste like with no sugar? Ginji asked himself.

* * *

"Grrrr…" Ginji's stomach growled.

"Hehehe… Gomenasaii." Ginji said blushing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hungry, Ginji-kun?" Akabane said smiling.

Ginji was just silent and still blushing.

Akabane ordered a box of pizza and gave it to Ginji.

When Ginji saw the pizza, his eyes twinkled and his head shows sparkles of light.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Akabane-san! Would you want one?" Ginji said with a pizza in his mouth.

"No thank you Ginji-kun…" Akabane replied.

Ginji emptied the box of pizza in an instant. He was really hungry.

* * *

The moon showed up in the night sky and the two are still waiting…

Ginji looked at the clock and it was almost ten in the evening.

"Uhh… Natsumi-chan, I thought Ban-chan will be back before dark?" Ginji asked.

"Uhhmm… Sorry, Ginji-san." Natsumi replied and yawned. "I didn't know it'll take him this long."

Ginji looked at Akabane and saw him dozing off, his right hand supporting his head. Ginji peeked under to see if he is really asleep. But in an instant, Akabane pulled out his scalpels and pointed it at Ginji's throat.

"G-gomen i-if I d-disturbed y-you, A-Akabane-san." Ginji said, fear enveloped him instantly.

Akabane slowly puts away his hand with the scalpels and the scalpels returned to his hand.

"Forgive me if I frightened you Ginji-kun… I didn't realize I fell asleep." Akabane said and held his hat.

But Natsumi didn't saw it because she fell asleep at a table and Ginji took off his green vest and puts it on her to warm her.

Ginji heard a sound of an engine stopping. Ginji got nervous because he knows it's Ban who is going to enter.

The door opened…

Ban stepped inside and stopped as he noticed Akabane and Ginji were there.

"So, Ginji what are you doing here?" Ban said with a cigar in his mouth. His eyes looking sharply at Ginji.

Ginji looked at Akabane, and he nodded.

"We need to talk about our problem, Ban-chan." Ginji said, seriousness in his voice.

"Ok…" Ban replied and walked towards a table at the end.

They talked quietly and Akabane is slowly sipping his black coffee.

Ban crossed his arms. Ginji looked at Akabane and blinked twice. That simple thing made Ginji remember what had happened before him and Akabane left the apartment.

As if by automatic, Akabane walked towards them gracefully.

"Is there anything wrong, Ginji-kun?" Akabane asked.

"If you want Ginji with you, you can keep him as long as you like." Ban said, not caring if he had hurt Ginji's feelings.

"But Ban-chan!" Ginji slammed his hands on the table and stood up, that caused Natsumi to wake up.

"I have decided, Ginji! So don't complain!" Ban shouted, not looking at Ginji.

Ginji's whole body shows sparks of electricity.

"For all the moments we've been together. For a long time… I can't believe our friendship will end up like this!" Then tears began to fall from Ginji's eyes. Akabane just looked away while holding his hat.

Ban just exhaled smoke. Ginji rubbed his eyes and walked towards Akabane.

"Let's go, Akabane-san. I'll stay with you." Ginji said with a lump in his throat.

They walked towards the door. Ginji was behind Akabane.

"Oh… Ginji-san, thanks for the vest." Natsumi said and gave Ginji his vest.

"You're welcome, Natsumi-chan. Sayonara." Ginji said with a sad smile.

While Ginji follows Akabane, tears fall down from his eyes. He couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

Akabane cooks dinner. Ginji was sitting in one corner of the living room just staring in a distance and sparks or electricity shows in his whole body.

This is a bad sign. He couldn't help himself. Ban had wounded him so much that no one might be able to heal him.

"Come here, Ginji-kun… Let's eat." Akabane said while setting the table.

"No thank you, Akabane-san. I'm not hungry." Ginji said, eyes not looking at Akabane.

Akabane finished his dinner and washed the dishes. He covered the food, switched off the lights and slept in the sofa.

Ginji stood up and walked straight to bed.

Ginji couldn't sleep. The clock stroke twelve and the door in the room, where Ginji sleeps, opened. A figure entered. In the moonlight, Ginji saw it was Akabane. He roused.

"What is it Akabane-san?" Ginji said but Akabane didn't answer.

Ginji just realized that Akabane was sleepwalking.

Akabane walked towards the bed and slept. Now he knows why Akabane gets in his bed in the morning.

Ginji just smiled a bit and slept.

* * *

It was April 19 on this day.

Ginji was surprised that he didn't saw Akabane in the bed.

He looked for Akabane in the whole apartment but he wasn't there. So Ginji went straight to his work.

It was a sunny afternoon.

"Ginji, we're going to close early so pack up your things and go home now." Mr. Kawabata told Ginji.

"Hai, Kawabata-san." Ginji said.

Ginji left the restaurant after he fixed his things.

* * *

He slowly walked straight to the apartment.

Ginji slowly opened the door and…

"SURPRISE!!!" Everybody chorused. Shidou, Kazuki, Juubei, MakubeX, and the others were there. Everyone was smiling. The whole apartment was decorated with streamers of different color. And there were also balloons. It was like a children's party.

"Wow! What's the occasion?" Ginji asked in a surprised look.

"My, my… Ban's plan worked. Because of the problem, you forgot today is your birthday, ne?" Himiko said and smiled, patting his shoulder.

"What do you mean 'plan'?" Ginji asked very confused. He doesn't have any idea on what she's talking about.

"The plan was to surprise you on your birthday." Kazuki explained.

"When did the plan started?" Ginji looked more confused than before.

"From the day you and Ban had a fight until this." Kazuki smiled.

"Arigato , Kazu-chan! I thought my friendship with Ban-chan is over!" Chibi-Ginji flew and hugged Kazuki's head.

"Oh yeah! Where's Ban-chan?" Ginji asked in his normal form.

"I'm here, Ginji." A voice said from the kitchen.

"Ban-chan!!" Chibi-Ginji flew towards Ban. He hugged Ban's arm.

"You're so mean! Why didn't you just think of another way of surprising me?" Ginji pouted.

"Well you really did get surprised didn't you?" Ban grinned.

"Well you didn't even think about how I'll feel about it." Ginji kept complaining

"Come on stop that okay? It's over and be thankful that it isn't real. Let's go outside I have a present for you." Ban said.

"YOU?!" Everyone chorused except Akabane.

"Okay so WE have a present for you." Ban grunted.

"Really?!" Ginji said in his normal form. Excitement in his face.

They went outside. The others followed.

"Here it is, Ginji." Ban gave a gift, which he reached inside his car.

"What is it?" Ginji asked.

"Open it, silly!"

Ginji excitedly opened the gift. To his surprise, it was a plush doll, which was a chibi image of Ginji.

"Wow! It's so kawaii!" Ginji smiled hugging the doll.

"Happy? We did a lot of work on that." Ban said.

All of them gave money for the works and asked for Clayman's help in making the doll.

"Anou, Ban-chan… Is Akabane-san a part of this plan?" Ginji whispered to Ban remembering how Akabane treated him and the kiss…

"I hate to admit it, but he is." Ban whispered to Ginji then frowned.

"Arigato gozaimasu, minna! This is the happiest birthday of my life!" Ginji thanked them and bowed.

"You're welcome, Ginji! Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted except Akabane who just held his hat and they had a wonderful day.

**--The End--**

* * *

**A/N:** If you're confused about any part of this fic, I would be happy to answer them for you... Thanks for reading! -bow-

P.S. For all the Akabane fans that read this fic, and wonders why Aka-san is kind to Ginji, I had this inspiration to write this fic from a dear friend of mine and also an Aka fan, my classmate, Mae-chan. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MAE-CHAN!! XD

NOTE: Akabane really sleep walks in my fic, but it's not included in Ban's plan. ;; Oh! And if you want to send me some opinions or comments just click "reviews". Thank you! XD

B: 01-12-05 F: 01-19-05 Finished editing: 09-10-07 (sheesh!)


End file.
